Changes
by Dark.Fall99
Summary: It's been seven years since Hiccup met Toothless and faced the Red Death, two years since Stoick died and Berk won the battle against Drago. This story is my version and speculations about how life would be on Berk after two years of the events in HTTYD2. The gang has grown up, all turned into "responsible Vikings, ready to face adulthood. OC, Dagur, Drago, Rufflout, Hiccstrid.
1. Ode to Changes

**Hey you people. This is my second story. ;) Let me tell me how this whole thing started. *clears throat* I've finally gotten the chance to watch HTTYD2 in theatres! It was so awesome! Music, so touching-almost made me cry :D, Plot, so amazing, gripping-mixed feelings, Characters, as awesome as always **** So, after actually watching it, I thought of how the lives of our favourite Vikings would be some years after all these events occurred. After some years when Hiccup becomes chief, his father is gone *sigh*, his mother has been found, Toothless discovers his Alpha Mode, Ruffnut has to choose between Fishlegs and Snotlout, Drago seems to have disappeared and the Vikings are old enough to take on responsibilities and perhaps, get on a job. **

**More less, this is my own version of how life in Berk would be after a couple of years. Also, there will be some OC in some chapters (if I ever manage to get to these), Rufflout (of course) and Hiccstrid (yeah…). Enjoy and review if you liked it or not. This chapter is just an ode to my story, "Changes". I hope you like it. *breaths out from hours of speaking* hehe**

**Oh! And just to know.**

**Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout: 22**

**Ruffnut,Tuffnut,Fishlegs: 21**

**Chapter 1**

"An ode to Changes"

It's been two years since Stoick's death shocked everyone, seven years since Hiccup met Toothless, since Berk established peace with the dragons. The whole gang has grown up, all turned into "responsible" Vikings. The past seven years have brought rapid changes in their lives. Apart from the necessary adjustment to living with dragons, the teens had to go through personal and interpersonal hurdles; Deaths, new friends, people from the past, ferocious battles, ruthless villains and, the most important, a brand new dragon world stretching in front of their eyes. All these consist of their past, their present and, probably, their future…

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**, now called Chief, has left his old skinny "talking Fishbone" self behind and transformed into a more well-built, charming and diplomatic Viking. Nevertheless, he could, by no means, get rid of his dramatic flair and, surely, his affection to his dragon, his best friend, Toothless. Being a chief has proven to be quite a challenge for him, especially during the first year, when his father was no longer alive and Hiccup had drowned himself into a deep inward depression. However, his mother, Valka, and his sweet girlfriend, Astrid, who is meant to become his wife in some months, stood by his side and helped him get on his feet and make himself such a respectful chief.

And talking about **Astrid**, she's been acting as a role model for the little girls of the village. Astrid Hofferson, the mighty competitive female warrior of Berk, runs the Defense Dragon System, an association Hiccup has introduced to improve the defense system of Berk. Apart from her tough side, Astrid spends most of her free time teaching fighting methods at the young maidens of the village, when she doesn't struggle to cook a proper meal or do the house chores without breaking anything. Of course, spending quality time with Hiccup is never out of the plan. Besides, they've started living together.

Then, comes **Fishlegs Ingerman**. Although that husky shy boy has grown up and turned ten times his 15-year-old size, he is still the boy with a golden warm heart, friendly attitude, strong mind and extreme dragon knowledge. So, he decided to take head of the Dragon Academy and name himself Mr. Fishlegs, the great respectful teacher of the newcomers, riders of Berk. Regardless to say that all his students love him and some, don't even want the lesson to end. All these years, Fishlegs has dedicated his love life to winning Ruffnut's affection and he still does, without any results yet…

**Tuffnut Thorston**, the male half of the twins, the joker and the prankster (along with his sister) has now turned into a manlier version of his teenage self. Dreads and, of course, spikes on his boots mirror his manliness. However, what left everyone completely mouth agape is his sudden crave for organization and perfection. Hiccup, taking advantage of his friend's yet annoying habit, assigned him responsible of the Dragon Stables. He has to clean the stables along with the staff, take care of each dragon's needs, mind for any illnesses and monitor the fish importation. He's been doing excellent so far.

**Ruffnut Thorston**, the other side of the coin, the blonde female twin is currently working with Eret (yes Eret) at Gobber's workshop, making saddles, weapons and traps. She has never believed that she could become adept at a job like that and actually like it… or that she would work with Eret, her old crush, in the same room every day. Still, Snotlout and Fishlegs are fighting over her and, as always, she keeps ignoring them. But for how long? Her life has changed and will change rapidly in the future, that's for sure…

Talking about **Snotlout**, this heart-conquer is Hiccup's second hand, apart from Gobber. The Jorgenson boy is responsible for Berk Army System's function and continuous development. At last, his arrogant and selfish character can be of use somewhere. Now about his relationship with Ruffnut, these two don't seem to have something special, except friend zone. However, he could get really pissed off when she flirted with Eret. Now, that these two work together, Snotlout is ready to do anything in order to win her heart and show her his deep love. He doesn't want to be 'another guy passing by' and, surely, not see his 'princess' ending up with that 'fluffy' guy, Eret.

**Okay, I'm done with the ode in my story. I hope you somehow got an idea of how the plot will develop. I will also upload a chapter of the main part to just get you more familiar with the storyline. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review, if you wish. Also, mistake corrections, ideas, follows and favourite are more than welcomed. **** Thanks **


	2. How to lead a war

**Chapter 2**

"How to lead a war"

A continuous hassle and bustle prevailed at the village of Berk. Catapults, swords, poisoned spears, hammers, chains and bolas were the only things a Viking could be seen wielding at such an occasion. Dagur managed to break Astrid's Defense Dragon Team and enter the village. "Kill, kill, kill!" the crazy chief proclaimed as the Berserkers dashed into the fight. Hiccup hated wars, especially the ones Dagur is included in.

"Tuff, prepare the dragons!" the chief commanded his friend as he fussed around the Great Hall, checking if everything was ready. Tuffnut nodded and off he went to accomplish his duties. "Hiccup, Astrid's defense has been broken. What shall we do?" Valka followed her son, who was stepping around, weaving through the crowd in the Great Hall. Suddenly, the boy whipped around. "Call Snotlout! Where is he already?!" he snapped at her.

Valka flinched. "I am sorry mum" Hiccup apologized and bowed his head, casting a sweet glance at his mother. Valka put her hands on the boy's cheeks, stroking them gently and cracking a soft smile. "My love, you can take care of everything. Remember, you have the heart of a chief…". "And the soul of a dragon" Hiccup muttered, a smile creeping across his face, not lasting enough though, since he had to go back to his duties and find Toothless.

* * *

"Wee HA!" Snotlout cried in excitement as Hookfang dived down, giving his master the chance to bring some Berserkers down with his hammer. "Hey Fishlegs, I got five. How many did you get?!" the Jorgenson mocked as he cast a glance at the husky boy, hovering around with his Gronckle. "It's not a competition Snotlout!" Fishlegs shoot him an icy glare and threw a bola at the villains. "It's not a competition Snotlout" he replied with a mocking grimace and ordered his dragon to fly away. Fishlegs rolled his eyes as he and Meatlug hovered away.

"Vikings, get yourselves together! Attack!" Snotlout proclaimed as he glided above his army, his gaze, suddenly, lured away by Ruffnut, who handed a sword to Mulch. "Hey babe, I can make my army kill half of the Berserkers for you" he winked at her and send her an air kiss. The Thorston girl snorted and rolled her eyes, turning her gaze away from him and getting back to her work.

"That Snotlout can get so annoying at times!" her rough voice filled the workshop as she sharpened a sword and threw it at Eret. The man snatched it and placed it along with the other weapons. "In my country, we call that affection" he proclaimed as he shuffled behind her, grabbing some chains and looping them around his ankles. "Your country is wrong!" she whipped around, gripping his arm, a frown creasing her brow.

Eret flinched and raised an eyebrow. "Will you let me go or something?" he asked, a little sarcasm into his voice. "Go, Mr. Muscles!" Ruffnut left his arm and moved aside. Eret smiled and she smiled back. "Eret, we need weapons!" Astrid shouted as Stormfly flew above the workshop. "I'm coming!" the dragon hunter answered back and ran out of the workshop with Skullcrusher following him along.

Ruffnut breathed out, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She unfastened her aspon, throwing it on the ground, and dashed into the fight, her poisoned spear clenched into her hand.

* * *

"Why are you doing this Dagur?!" Hiccup and Dagur were sword fighting face-to-face, shuffling around, their swords clattering at each other. "Because it's FUN!" Dagur stomped backwards, wiping some blood from his nose. "But don't you see people are dying?" Hiccup huffed, his shoulders slightly twitching. "Who cares about people?". "A good chief…" Hiccup muttered, making Dagur see everything red. The Berserker's chief rushed towards him, raising his sword, ready to thrust it in Hiccup. The Haddock boy pulled back, almost dodging the attack, yet Dagur managed to scratch him on the chest.

Hiccup groaned, placing his hand on his wound, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes as he slowly started to kneel down. "You're not as great as rumor has it, are you?" Dagur towered above him, clenching his sword and preparing himself to tear Hiccup apart. A growl echoed. Toothless jumped over his master and snarled at Dagur. The lunatic, pulled back, slowly putting his sword down and raising his hands up as a signal of his retreat.

Toothless stomped menacingly towards him, charging up his plasma blast. "Toothless stop!" a weak voice spread to the dragon's ears making him halt and turn around to help his master. Hiccup stood up, clutching at his dragon, and staggered towards Dagur. "The next time you wish to fight, take this into consideration," the chief shoot an icy glare at his archenemy, "We have dragons and we are not afraid to use them," his voice near menacing and serious.

Hiccup turned to leave, still clutching at Toothless. A smirk crept across Dagur's face. "So do we…Hiccup" he muttered, leaving the boy quite confused. The Haddock boy turned around, being left completely mouth agape. A huge Screaming Death soared into the sky followed by small newborns Whispering Deaths. The whole village flinched to such a sight. Dagur laughed evilly, leaving a growl that echoed everywhere. Berk was doomed.

**Okay, that's the first chapter of the main part of Changes. Just to know, Dagur has also grown up along with the other Vikings. However, I don't actually know his age but I think he must be around 24 or 25 years old. Anyways, there's some Rufflout on the battlefield coming next. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to follow, add to favourite or tell me about mistakes. Please leave a review. **** Thank you all! You rock! **


	3. Love on the Battlefield

**Chapter 3**

"Love on the battlefield"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting side to side, the former clenching her poisoned spear and the later struggling the Berserkers with his chains. "Hey sis, wanna switch?" he glanced at his twin as he looped the chains around a Berserker's neck, struggling him and kicking him away. "I have no problem mutthead!". Ruffnut shuffled next to him and thrust her spear at an ugly burly man. Tuffnut smirked and high five with his twin sister before he dashed into the fight.

Snotlout jumped off Hookfang, shouting at his army, "They are attacking with dragons! Prepare yourselves for a Screaming Death and some Whispering ones!". The Jorgenson boy informed the teenage Vikings and turned to leave. Suddenly, his attention was caught by Ruffnut, who threw her spear at a man and walked towards him to pull it out. He got dazzled by her figure, immediately; her long braids flowing in the air as she shuffled around the enemies, dodging the attacks. Every move of her was beautiful; the way she defended herself, the way she wiped the blood off her cheek, the way she wielded her weapon…everything.

He couldn't take his gaze out of her, standing in the middle of such a bloody fight like an idiot. Suddenly, he noticed a guy, holding a wooden bow and aiming at Ruffnut, who was pretty busy tearing a Berserker apart. Snotlout twitched and dashed towards her. "Ruffnut WATCH OUT!" he jumped behind her, taking the shot for her. Everything happened so quickly. No sooner had Ruffnut heard the scream and turned around, than he had fallen to the ground, an arrow thrust into his chest.

"Snotlout!" her eyes widened as she knelt next to him, "What did you do idiot?!" her voice squeaked as her hands softly wrapped around the arrow, pulling it delicately out. Snotlout left a moan of pain and gritted his teeth. "It was for you babe" he winked at her, his voice rather weak. Ruffnut snorted and rolled her eyes. "Screw that!" she threw away the arrow and lifted him up, putting his arms around her shoulders. "Let's get you to the Great Hall!" she staggered through the bloody plaza and placed her hand on his wound. Snotlout clutched on her, both stepping steadily towards the Hall.

* * *

"Ruffnut easy!" Snotlout groaned as the Thorston girl poured some cold water on his wound. "I'm doing the best I can you mutthead!" she wiped the blood, the wet piece of cloth slowly travelling around his injured chest. "I just don't get it Snotlout. Why would you take that for me?" she casted a glance at him. "Because I love you, perhaps?" he replied with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. "No you don't. You just want to win my affection in order to settle down" Ruffnut dipped the cloth into a bucket of water and reached out her hand to grab a thread and a needle from the wooden table. She put the thread through the needle carefully and turned to Snotlout.

The boy huffed, "Of course I love you Ruffnut! I don't care whether I settle down or not! Ouch!" he groaned as the needle penetrated his skin. "I just want to be with you forever Ruff…I know I've always been a damn jerk teasing and making fun of you all the time, but all these happened because I cherished you a lot…More than Astrid and I just didn't have the guts to tell you…I was too coward to express myself! I mean it was too easy for Hiccup to make Astrid fall for him…and me? What about me? A leftover that can't spill out a few words! It seems I'm not that strong brave Viking everybody knows…" Snotlout lowered his gaze, not caring for the unbearable pain that burned into his chest.

Ruffnut paused, the needle trapped between her fingers, "You actually mean all of these?" she spluttered as her eyes searched every single part of his face. Snotlout replied with a slight nod, his weak movements indicating his exhaustion. Ruffnut drowned into her thoughts. _Why would he say all of these? Why now? Is there any chance he talks nonsense because of a maybe-poisoned arrow? All in all, why does his presence make me feel weird? Why is his look so captivating? Why does he make my heart burn like a Nightmare's fire? Why am I THINKING OF THESE? I DON'T LOVE HIM!_

The Thorston twin snapped out of her trance and continued to tie up his wound. Silence descended between them for a while, neither of them said a word, not a single comment. "I'm done" Ruffnut put the needle down and wrapped a bandage around his chest. She cleared the blood off her hands and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Snotlout's weak voice reached her ears. She turned around, "Now what?" she asked, her shoulders slight twitching. "Stay with me please" he begged, his naïve look taking over her. "I can't…I have to get back to-". "I understand" he cut her off and tried to make himself comfortable on the bed, leaving a groan. A pang of guilt attacked her heart. She snorted rolling her eyes.

"Fine I will". Ruffnut sat to the bedside helping him lie down. "Ruffnut?" he asked and looked her in the eyes. "Yes Snotlout?" she covered him with a sheet, trying to avoid gazing at him. "Thanks for everything" he murmured and felt his eyes turn heavy. He stared at her lazily and soon he drowned to sleep. "Rest idiot" she muttered softly, a smile creeping across her mouth. "I thank you" she brushed his hair gently and leaned closer to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

**Hey y'all. It's been a pretty long time. Anyways, that's chapter 3 and as you have read it's Rufflout on the battlefield. Next chapter will be about the war and we are going to focus on dragons and especially Toothless (perhaps a new mode-power he had discovered...who knows). After the war ends, I will focus more on Rufflout/Eret and the real plot of the story will be unraveled. Follow, favorite and leave a review ;) I would really appreciate that ;) Mistakes corrections are more than welcomed!**


End file.
